


Batman Who Laughs - Override

by Nathaniel_Quietly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_Quietly/pseuds/Nathaniel_Quietly
Summary: So for those who havent heard, October is here and we at DC Animated Adventures are teaming up with Nazario Designs to giveaway the complete Batman: The Animated Series on DVD! Chris will draw a villain a day and you just write a short 400-500 word story about that character and you're entered! That simple!Lance and I decided that we wanted to play along as well, even though we're not qualified to win (as we are putting on the contest). Here's my entry for today: the final Dark KNight, the Batman Who Laughs! (Check outThe DCAA Facebookfor more information.)





	Batman Who Laughs - Override

The Joker was dead, to begin with.

Wait, isn’t that Dickens? Seriously, right out of the gate, cribbing from Charles Dickens? And how, exactly, is the Joker anything like Jacob Marley? 

Computer, delete audio log. Begin again.

Whether I shall turn out to be the hero of my own life, or whether that station shall be held by anyone else, these logs will show. 

Aaaaaaannd that is David Copperfield. Dickens again. This is… I can’t seem to concentrate. I can’t….

Computer, delete audio. Begin recording.

Tonight, a Joker died in Gotham.

Okay, that one I can’t place, but.... This is not me. I do not pepper my own voice logs with pithy reworkings of classic literature. Computer….

Computer, continue voice log. Just...just keep going.

The Joker is dead. He razed my city. He murdered my best friend. He gassed the children of Gotham and attempted to kill their parents. He made me break my vow. With his dying breath, he won.

Perhaps I should have called myself Hare-man, I was so convinced I would prevail in this race. 

‘Hare-man’? What does that...never mind. 

With his last diabolical act, the frenetic fiend doused me with some menacing, malicious medley, a salubrious solution whose effects are as yet undiscovered. Perhaps a Bat-trip to the Bat-computer will Bat-offer some Bat-answers to my Bat-queries.

...That last sentence was ridiculous. Computer, please strike the last recorded statement from the audio record.

I need to clear my head. Perhaps the gas was a new concoction, something that induces aphasia. That would explain pickle monkey broomstick yellow.

Ha. Hah ha.

It’s not aphasia. I did that on purpose. I couldn’t...I could not help myself. I thought….

I thought it might be funny.

Computer, I need a full analysis spectrum run on the blood sample I am about to input. I need…

I need….

Computer, cancel blood analysis directive. I have been doused by the Joker’s toxins before. This is no different.

The affected children were taken to S.T.A.R. labs for treatment. No word yet on whether the labs twinkle, or if the children wonder what the labs are. 

Computer…

Computer, I don’t think...I believe the latest exposure to the toxins has left me mentally unfit. I do not believe that in my current state that I am functional and that I should be relieved of duty until further notice. Please contact Alfred, Dick, and Bar…

Barb…

Computer, cancel current command, override code Pearlstring Omega 1-0-2-6. Delete current log. Reset all audio log activity for today’s date, override code Stately 1-9-3-9. 

Ha. Hah hahahahahahaaha….


End file.
